Facebook Conversation with Terra and Going Home
by JasmineD799
Summary: Beast Boy is talking to Terra on facebook and tries to convince her to come home, will she give up her new life and go back to the one she loves or will she refuse? Read and find out


Beast Boy: Hey, I miss you.

Terra: I miss you too.

Beast Boy: Then why won't you come back?

Terra: Because, I don't want to take the chance of hurting you again all it would do is cause trouble and and i would give anything to be a titan again but it's too late now.

Beast Boy: Terra, it's never too late you've always had a choice, you can either live your normal life and try to be someone you're not, or you can live your life as a titan and be the person you were always supposed to be. it's your choice, what do you choose?

Terra: I...I don't know.

Beast Boy: Yes you do! You've always known in your heart that this isn't the life you choose and if you spend your life being somebody you're not, it's not gonna turn out so well.

Terra: Beast Boy, I..I..I gotta go.

Beast Boy: TERRA!

(Terra is offline)

send this as a message?

(2 hours later.)

(Terra is online)

Terra: Beast Boy, this isn't the life i choose and I've thought about it for a while and you're right you were right from the beginning this is not who I am and who I am is a titan it's where i belong. I'm just sorry i didn't realize it before, would you please forgive me?

Beast Boy: I already have.

Terra: Promise you don't hate me?

Beast Boy: Terra I could never hate you, I tried to when you decided to change sides and be Slade's apprentice but I just couldn't because I love you.

Terra: Beast Boy, I love you too and thank you for being there for me you truly are the best friend I ever had.

Beast Boy: That's what I'm here for right?

Terra: LOL

Beast Boy: Are you coming home now?

Terra: yes I am.

(Terra is offline)

(Beast Boy is offline)

(Later that night)

Terra stood at the door of Titans Tower with her old uniform with then golden shorts, black turtle-neck T-shirt with the letter T and her brown gloves. She gulped nervously and knocked on the door, someone opened it and toook her in his arms and embraced her. Noticing it was Beast Boy she returned the embrace and hugged him tightly.

I'm home, Beast Boy she said softly.

And about time, Beast Boy replied.

Later, Beast Boy guided Terra into the main room where the others were Starfire and Robin were doing their usual talking, Raven was sitting behind the counter reading her book, and Cyborg played his video game on the X Box.

Beast Boy smiled at Terra then he said ahem guys?

Then all his friends looked up at him and were shocked.

Starfire was the first to speak, she flew up to Terra and gave her a big death hug.

OH TERRA! She squealed, It's so wonderful to see you, Beast Boy informed us of your terrible case of amnesia, and it's so good that you've finally remembered I'm so glad to see you again friend Terra.

Terra smiled, thank you Starfire and actually there's something I need to tell you guys she said.

The titans gathered to listen to her. Terra gulped and began her story.

Guys, I lied to you I lied to Beast Boy, I never had amnesia, the truth is I've always remembered everything, I just didn't want you to know I was back I wanted to try and live a normal life and not cause trouble and I thought it would be best for everyone I wanted to be somebody I wasn't but I just couldn't be somebody I'm not and Beast Boy helped me see that it wasn't the life I wanted he helped me realize that we always have a choice and if I had to choose between living a normal life or living a life as a titan, I know what I would choose, this is the life I choose and I know that what I've done in the past can't be forgiven I realize that just saying sorry won't fix anything and if you'll let me I'm willing to make things right again, and if it's not too late I sure would like a second chance or maybe a third chance, she giggled at the small joke.

Robin smiled, Terra, he began, thank you for telling us the truth, and your right what you've done in the past can't be forgiven, but it also can be if you really work hard and do what's right. But if you're truely willing to make things right I expect you to be up bright and early for training tomorrow, and he gave her a titan communicator.

Terra giggled, yes sir she said and shook his hand.

Welcome back, Terra, Robin said.

Alright, boomed Cyborg happily.

Well done, said Starfire.

Raven didn't say anything she just smiled and shook Terra's hand.

Yeah, she said. Welcome back.

Terra smiled and looked at Beast Boy he smiled back and hugged her tightly.

Terra smiled looking at all the warm loving faces that surrounded her she smiled to herself, I'm finally home, she said to herself.

The end

Sooo what did you think? R&R plz :)


End file.
